Crazy Stupid Love
by Imaginary Pandacorn
Summary: There's not much to say but it's just an idea that I've put into words. There's going to be romance, humour and thrills!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Muffins! I'm back with a brand new story.

P.S: This has nothing to do with One Direction. I'm just using their names, aha.  
Feel more than free to leave comments, votes and of course, to fan me! :D  
Suggestions are always welcome. I hope you enjoy reading this!

Plus, i know this is really short but it's my first. Update tomorrow!

My twitter : FatemehMirjalil  
My Tumblr : .com

Please do not post hate. Suggestions are always welcome, but no hate, please.

xx

July 27th,2010.

My last day at home was pretty emotional. Mum and Dad bid me goodbye with hugs and kisses, while Nan sobbed as if I were going away forever. I'm finally going to University, and not just University, but the University I've dreamed of being at since I can remember. I'm finally doing my majors in English at London University.

I've always loved the English language so much. Art was my best subject. I still can't decide if I'm going to publish or continue with art. Careers are so confusing.

"You might be 18 but you're still our baby. Please stay out of trouble Diana."

"I will, Dad." I've always been the naughty one at school.

"Please don't get into any trouble Dai. We have had enough of seeing your teachers and your principal back at school."

"I'm eighteen Mum. I'll be just fine." I smirk at her. She knows me too well.

I hug them goodbye once more and drive to Uni that is just four hours away from home.  
The campus is majestic, and the building looks ridiculously old, but it's absolutely beautiful."

Top secret : I'm a street artist and I'm pretty damn good at it.  
Back in London I did a lot of crazy street arts. I was actually hoping to do some at Uni but this place is way too cool. Definitely bombing the bathrooms, though.

I take a stroll around this campus which is going to be my home for the next four years. I make friends with this girl Bethany (who I knew back at school) and her friend Sarah who seem like pretty good kids.  
Also, Bethany is my room-mate so it would be less awkward to talk to someone completely strange to you.

Bethany and I walk to our dorms and unpack our luggage. I must say, the dorms are pretty damn good.  
I remember my dad saying the dorms at Oxford were huge. He wanted me to go to Oxford but I was keen on pursuing art and English majors, and luckily my parents being artists too, knew I'd be happy at UOL. (Abbreviation for University of London.)

After everything is set, I got hold of my diary and wrote three pages describing every minute detail of today's day. It was hectic but I decide to watch some Television with Bethie and then we both fall asleep.

I wake up at 5 am with a shuddering sound at our door. Someone wouldn't stop banging the god damn door.  
I was going to kill this kid.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I yell and open the door.

Crap. This kid is so cute.

" I am so sorry, I was looking for Bethany. I was so bored." He tells me.

He has an amazing accent. From Cheshire, I think.

"I am so sorry to burst your bubble but she's sleeping AND SHE HAS A ROOM MATE WHO YOU JUST WOKE UP." I complete the other half of my sentence literally yelling at him.

This was like one of the many times I yelled at my parents. Disturbing me while I slept was their favourite thing in the entire world.

"I get it and I'm so sorry. I know how it feels when someone disturbs your sleep."  
A part of me wants to forgive him for the latter half of his sentence but I'm still so mad and he's absolutely stunning.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep. You can talk to Bethany tomorrow." I tell him.

"No problem. Good night."

"Bye." I shut the door and walk towards my bed when someone knocks again.

I open the door and it's him again. What part of my statement does he not understand?

"What now?" I ask.

" I forgot to tell you something." He's legit smirking.

"That is..?" I question.

"You're really pretty." He's blushing.

"Want to know what else I am? Sleepy. Good night." I shut the door.

There's a knock again and I want to kill myself now.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT DAMMIT?" I yell, again.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Will you let me sleep if I tell you?" I ask.

"Definitely."

"I'm Diana. Diana Vladimir. You are?"

"My name's Harry. Harry Styles."

x


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Styles?

This can't be happening.

"You're the kid that got kicked out of school in the third grade for drawing on walls and destroying furniture?"

"How could you possibly know that? " he says looking stunned.

"I went to the same school." And walked back to my bed, hoping he'd follow.

He did.

"How is it that I don't remember you? " he asks me.

"It's funny that you don't. I didn't have a very good record either. "

"Wait. Mark's Diana? " he asks and I cringe my nose as he giggles.

"We were in grade three. It was nothing. God." I burry my face in my hands.

"I know. It doesn't matter to me though. " he smirks.

"Get out."

"Goodnight Mark's Diana." He laughs.

"Call me that again and you'll have a broken nose."

"Just kidding. " he's still laughing as he walks out of my door.

Mark's Diana. How could he remember?

Mark was a kid in primary school who had a huge crush on me and always stalked me and to some extent, I ran after him too.

Mark's dad was one of the people in the Honor board of our school and also the reason why Harry wasn't given a second chance in third year.

His had and Mr Styles always had some sort of grudge against each other, no one knows why.

Everyone called me Mark's Diana and I hated it.

My mum had to come talk to the principal in fourth year, yes. That's how serious it got.

It was 6 am now and I wasn't sleepy at all so I left my mum a text asking how she was, and she instantly replied. My parents were early risers.

She said she and dad Were going to Orlando for a week to see my brother Stefan. My brother was at law school and he had his holidays so my parents went to see him. They've always loved America so much.

I told her to have fun amd say hi to my brother and hung the phone.

Bombimg a place in this campus with my art work would be fun.

So I took all of my art supplies and spray paints and strolled around the huge campus that was now, my home.

I found a blank wall, finally.

What should I paint?

One of my girls holding an axe? Or probably something random?

Let's start with my axe girl.

I used my red spray paint and sprayed against the fine white wall that was now completely filled with my art.

Not being a showoff, but I was so good at this.

I've always loved doing anonymous art. The idea of someone strolling around and seeing my art excited me so much.

I take ten steps backwards and stand still, looking pleased with my work.

"It's absolutely stunning. " someone with a familiar voice says and I freak out.

I turn around and there's the same guy I met hours ago.

Harry Styles.

xxx

Next chapter soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you stop following me?" I shout whilst picking up my art supplies and tossing them into my backpack.

"It's so beautiful Diana. " he says for the second time.

"I swear to god if you breathe a word of this to anyone-"

"Oh no. I never will. I wouldn't do that. Not when I know how you exactly feel about all this." He says seriously.

"What?" I question him. I have absolutely no idea what he just meant. Does he have problems? Or is he just stupid?

"It's nothing. I'll see you around, bye." He says and walks away quickly.

I have no idea what just happened.

Harry Styles caught me bombing the University wall. If he ever told anyone, I'd be in great trouble.

My mum, oh my god.

MUM WILL KILL ME.

I decide to go talk to Harry.

I pick my bag and walk towards the boys dormitory.(taking a big risk, again.)

What's life without a little risk anyway?

I manage to find out which room is his and I knock in his door.

His roommate opens it and looks at me with surprise.

"Who are you? " the blonde haired kid asks me.

"Diana. Call Harry. We need to talk."

"Oh so you're Diana! Harry was telling me about you! Pleasure to meet your acquaintance!I'm Tyler. "He continues.

What did Harry tell him?

"What did Harry tell you? "I ask hin.

"Ummm you want to know? "He looks at me and smirks.

I hate this shit.

"That's why I asked, didn't I?"

"He said he met a girl Diana who was pretty. "He gives up.

"Call him here, now." I repeat.

"He's in the bathroom. I'm going out Anyway. Sit here, he'll be out any second. " he says and walks out.

"And please refrain from using my bed. Use his." He smirks.

I Ignore the vulgar comment. This guy has already pissed me off.

I was Waiting for Harry when I see a few pictures up on the wall. I am surprised to see that they're pictures of Harry's family.

I think this is his sister. She's pretty, thin and tall and has blonde hair. It's her graduation picture. There's a marking which says "Gemma and I". His sister's name is Gemma.

" I didn't expect to see you here. " says Harry, walking out of his bathroom and if I may add, looking gorgeous as ever and all I can think of is kissing him right now.

"Listen, whatever you saw back there... I'll paint it again tomorrow. No harm will be done. Just don't tell anyone, okay? Please? "

"Diana, you really think I'd tell someone? "He laughs. He has a very, very adorable laugh.

"Why wouldn't I?" I say.

"Stop answering my questions with questions. " he pouts.

"Yes, I thought you'd tell everyone and I'd be in great trouble. "

"Hell no. I wouldn't. You don't have to paint the wall again, I am not telling anyone and that painting is absolutely gorgeous. Like you. " he emphasises on his last two words and it makes my stomach flutter but I ignore it.

"Thanks. For not telling anyone. I'll see you later." I tell him and wait for his response.

"Can we be friends now? Since I'm being kind enough to keep your secret?" He looks adorable whike saying this.

"Just friends." I say.

"Yes. Just friends. "He smiles.

"See ya later. "I say and walkout.

Thank god this is sorted.

Uni class starts on Monday and it's Friday today. Two more days of doing nothing. I spend pretty much of my day with Bethany and her friend Kayla and we talk about general things and they're really nice.

Sometimes I wish I had friends who were Street Artists.

They would be the one's who'd understand why I do what I do.

How much it means to me.

I know it's impossible but I always hope I would have a gang of street artist friends and we'd bomb places together and have fun.

A text from an unknown number distracts my thoughts.

" Hi. It's Harry. Got your number from Beth. I'm bored, want to watch a movie together?

Let me know xx"

I instantly reply.

"Which movie?"

He replies the second I send the text.

"Anything. You choose."

"Okay. I'm coming. Be there in around 5."

I decide to go watch a movie with him. He can't be that bad. And he's covering for me, so all cool.

I knock on his door and he opens it in a heartbeat.

I can't describe his perfection in words.

Slicked back black curly hair, his eyes, green as ever, and his plaid shirt looks amazing on him.

"Hello." I say and walk inside.

"Good to see ya again." He smiles.

THAT IS ONE KILLER SMILE.

"What are we watching? " he asks.

"You choose. " I tell him.

"Titanic okay with you? " he asks.

"I love it." I smile this time.

We're halfway through the movie and I swear, he's been looking at me since the Movie started. He's watching me watch.

His eyes shift uncomfortably on me, but I don't question. It's the end and there are absolutely no tears on my face like all the time and I do feel sad, I do. There is the emptiness that I feel when Jack dies, but there's nothing we can do about it, can we?

"I'm surprised you didn't cry." Harry remarks sweetly.

"I don't cry easily Harry. I don't remember the last time I cried." I tell him.

"You never cease to impress and surprise me at the same time." He mocks.

I just shrug at his positive comments.

"It's late, I should go." I say, looking at the clock."

"Yeah. Do I get to hug you good night? " he asks.

I don't know what to say. I can't be mean but I really want him to hug me. My subconscious gives in and I say yes and he hugs me real tight. Part of me wants to leave this embrace, part of me wants to stay like this forever for it has taken me away, into my own little fantasy world.

Author's note.

The YouTube fanfest was amazing.

I met Lilly Singh, Bethany Mota, and Some amazing Indian Youtubers.

I hope you like this chapter, it was pretty long.

Pleasee don't forget to leave a comment.

Suggestions are always welcome.

What do you want to happen with this friendly relationship next?

Betrayal?

Or love?

Happy Commenting! :D

Also, my wattpad is : ImaginaryAlexa


End file.
